merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Series 5/@comment-184.17.100.126-20130504212346/@comment-75.66.47.35-20130623205823
No, unfortunately the series ends after the fifth season. It would have been nice if they had more time to tie up all the loose ends and unanswered questions. It seems as though they were going along like they had plenty of time till they got to the last three episodes of season five. Then slam bam we have to turn Mordred against Arthur, and Merlin of course. Mordred goes from being honored to do anything for or with Arthur, to hating him enough to kill him. Not only is Mordred turned away from Arthur, but they throw him right into Morgana's arms. He gives up Merlin, tells Morgana that Merlin is Emrys, and without seeming surprised that her nemesis was someone so close to her, who had been her friend in the early years, she figures out how to render Merlin helpless by taking his magic away. Mordred had loved Arthur, and hated Morgana....but in a heartbeat he switches sides. He went from being thoughtful, saying that Morgana's way was wrong, that it isn't about the power they wield by about the love they share. So, this thoughtful, somewhat wise young man acts completely on his emotions impulsively, and switches sides. There was a deleted scene that shows Mordred suggesting to Morgana that they talk to Arthur and avoid a war where so many will die. Morgana asks him if he forgot that Arthur had Kara killed? He says that Arthur is a good man, an honorable man. Morgana tells him that the time for talking is past, and Arthur must die so that those with magic can be free. The Mordred in this deleted scene is the Mordred we have seen in this season. He flips out and does that earth shattering scream when Kara is killed. Okay, I buy that, his button was pushed, and he lost it. But, Mordred would have calmed down and realized that Kara was the one who was killin people for no good reason. She was seeking war on Camelot. She came to Camelot and attacked the men delivering supplies. All Arthur did was follow the law..someone kills people, tries to kill him after saying that she means no harm...she was the criminal. Mordred would realize that Arthur had even given her a chance to save herself, but she didn't want it. You can't take a character who you have developed, and then suddenly change who he is at the core. Arthur had saved Mordred from execution. Mordred had the honor to reciprocate in Arthurs BaneII. All I can imagine is that the writers thought they had at least one season to develop a fundamental change in Mordred character. The show was not renewed, and they had three episodes to wrap the whole thing up. The deleted scene shows that Mordred still saw Arthur as being a good and just king. He was basically questioning his defection to Morgana's side. The legend says Mordred kills Arthur. We had been hearing about Mordred's destiny to kill Arthur, and Merlin's to save and serve Arthur. Five season's of Merlin accepting his responsibility and destiny to save Arthur. It couldn't be both ways. Merlin couldn't save Arthur if Mordred was to kill him. Had they had another season to work this out, imagine what it might have been. I am sure it would have been quite different than what we saw.